Exact Opposites
by charlie-brax
Summary: Charlie B & Darryl B
1. Chapter 1

A Charlie & Brax fanfiction

CHAPTER 1

Charlie's POV

I slowly walked into the small, crowded restraunt. The place was buzzing with excitement. I stopped in the doorway, looking around. My bestfriend standing next to me, she smiled towards the bar.

"Lets get drinks!" she screamed, slowly running on her heels towards the front bench. I laughed and slowly followed her.

"Two martinis" she said, to the well built man behind the counter. He smiled and started pouring the drinks. Passing one to Bianca and one to myself, i noticed he had a bruised face. He looked like he had fallen through a door, multiple times. I smiles at him and blushed, when he saw me staring.

"What happened to your face?" i asked, pointing. He smiled at me.

"My brother is what happened" he replied. I sensed that he didn't wanna talk about it and stopped. Followed by bianca, we walked towards the table by the corner.

"What was with him?" Bianca asked, disapprovingly. I shrugged my shoulders.

"i wonder what happened.." i said, as i turned to look at him.

"No Charlie, i mean why was he constantly looking at you? Have you ever seen him before?" she asked, laughing at how confused i had gotten.

"Nahh, never in my life have i seen him before. I would remeber" i quickly said, as he made his way past us. Bianca laughed and took a sip of her drink.

"Here's to being single!" she said, before we clanged glasses.

*2 hours later*

Brax's POV

I looked up carefully, hoping that the beautiful woman wasn't looking at me. We had been stealing glances all night. My heart was racing as fast as ever. I blushed, realising that she had been looking at me. Her an her blonde friend were clearly drunk. I slowly walked towards her. She was wearing a short black dress that showed off her body wonderfully.

"Ahh, i think you two should get home, we're closing in 5" i said, as i put oit my hand to help her up. She took it and at just one touch, it felt as if electricity was running through my body. I tried to ignore it, and lifted the skinny woman out of her chair. As soon as she was standing, she started to fall backwards, but i caught her waist and pulled her back to her feet.

"Thanks" she said, as her friend made her way over to us. She smiled at me.

"Hi, im Bianca" she said, putting out her hand for me to shake. I gently shook it.

"Brax" i said as i looked at the skinny, brunette. "And you are..."

She smiled up at me. "Charlie" she said. I shook her hand gently and helped the two girls out of the restraunt. Bianca was okay walking, but Charlie had fallen asleep on my chest. I was surprised that she hadn't woken, by the sound of my heart pounding violently in my chest.

"Heath, can you lock up" i yelled, throwing my brother the keys. He nodded as he caught the small bunch of keys.

*Charlie's house*

Ruby's POV

I heard a slow knock on the door, asuming it was Charlie i jumped out of my seat and quickly opened the door. In front of me stood a muscly, tall, dark haired man with Charlie in his arms.

"Charlie" i said, as i took her other arm and led her inside.

"She fell asleep on me, and was too drunk to drive so i walked her and Bianca showed me the way" the man said. I smiled at him, not sure what to say.

"Thanks for bringing her home, im Ruby" i said, trying to sound polite. He nodded.

"Im Brax, i own the restraunt she was at" he replied, looking down at Charlie. I layed her down on the large bed and pulled her shoes off.

"Anyway, i best be off" Brax said, as he walked out of the room.

"Thanks again" i called after him, as i pulled the blanket over my mother. Sighing, i quietly closed the bedroom door and walked into my own room. I could finally get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

*At the police station*

Charlie's POV

I was sitting down at my desk, trying to ignore the thudding in my head from excessive drinking last night. When my door flung open, and Watson's head poked around the corner.

"Darryl Braxton's been arrested. We found a large sum of money in his car and were thinking, maybe he did the robbery." she said, watching my face to see what i thought. I nodded and stood up, slowly walking out and into the interview room. I looked down, to see the guy from last night at the bar sitting there. I froze and just stared at him. He pooked up t me and smiled with shock.

"Charlie...?" he said, trying to see if it was really me. I nodded. "Your a policeofficer" i tried to smiled.

"And your a riverboy..?" i asked, dissappointed. He nodded at me and looked down to his feet.

Brax's POV

I just sat there, looking at the woman who stood before me. I was about to stand up, when the other police officers walked in and i decided not to. Charlie walked over and sat in the seat opposite me.

"So.. Braxton. What was all this money doing in the backseat of YOUR car!" said Watson, as she threw the paper bag with money in it, on the large interview tabe.

"Ah... I own a buisness. We had alot of people at the restraunt last night so i was taking all the tips home" i replied, trying not to sound smart. It was true, and i was trying to impress Charlie. I don't know why but i felt that i had to impress her. Watson laughed.

"This many tips. $5,000 in tips" she said questionably. She obviously didn't believe me. I nodded and smiled at her.

"So.. Where were you from 9pm til 12pm last night?" Watson asked.

"I was working from 9 til 11:30. I told my brother to lock up cause i had to walk home a few of the really drunk customers" i said, winking at Charlie.

"Would they be able to confirm this?" she asked again. I laughed and went to answer but Charlie interupted me.

"Yes they can" she said. I smiled at her.

"And how would you know?" she asked, confused as to why charlie had butted in.

"It was me..." she said, hoping her partner wouldn't react too badly.

"Interview over" Watson said, before leaving the room. She was clearly upset. They had nothing on me and she knew it.

Ruby's POV

I walked into the house, to find Charlie sitting on the couch watching tv. She was supposed to be working.

"Charlie.. What are you doing home?" i asked, interested to find out the answer.

"They realised that i was hung over so i got sent home early" she sighed. I laughed.

"Ah.. I'd like you to meet someone" i said, awkwardy. I was hoping she wouldn't take this the wrong way.

"Okay, who is it?" she asked, she was in a good mood. It was a good start. Just then Casey walked through the door and stood next to me awkwardly.

"Hey, im Casey" he said, putting out his hand for my mother to shake. She took it and tried to force a smile but i could see straight through it.

"Im Charlie, but i'm guessing you already know that" she laughed. At least she wasn't embarrassing me.

"Yeah, Rubes told me" he said, and smiled at me.

"So.. Are you two together? Or just friends? I can't tell.." she said and i laughed. I shook my head and she smiled.

"I wish.." said Casey, i turned and looked at him. He wants to go out with me. Why the hell would he go out with someone like me. I just stood there frozen, looking up at him. I wanted that too but i wasn't sure what anyone else would think. I had Charlie and Leah to think about. An Colleen would go balistic.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Charlie's POV

I walked into the police station, holding my hat.

"Charlie, we've got some news" said Watson, as she came racing upto me.

"Yeaa" i said, picking up the pen and signing myself in. We both walked into my office, and she closed the door behind me.

"Its about the robbery" she said, indicating for me to sit down. I dis as he told.

"Darryl was innocent. But... His brother isn't! We found $6000 on him, and his tatoos were identical to the ones on the tape. The ones on the lower back." she said, smiling down at me. I smiled.

"That's great! But.. That still isn't enough evidence. Alot of people have tatoos on their lower back. How do you know that the money was from that" i said. I wanted to be a good police officer, and that meant being very picky and precise.

"Uhhhh" Georgina replied, she had been too excited to think about these possibilities. I sighed and opened the door.

"Come on, lets go see Darryl and Casey" i said, picking up some keys.

Brax's POV

I lifted up the weights easily, and put them back on the shelf just as i heard a car rolling into our driveway. I stood up and peered out the window. I cursed myself, realising it was the coppers. I sighed as i went to the door and swung it open.

"Darryl, can we have a talk" Charlie said, as she started to step inside.

"Sure thing" i smiled, closing the door behind her. "Where's Watson, she's usually with you?" she shrugged.

"She went to see your brother, Casey" she replied easily. I nodded.

"So... What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" i asked, hoping it wasn't police buisness. I couldn't deal with it right now.

"Ah.. Its your brother, Heath. He's been arrested for suspected robbery of the petrol station, just outside summerbay." she replied. She was serious.

"What!" i screamed. "I'm gunna kill him!" i stormed out of the door, leaving poor Charlie standing there all by herself.

*Meanwhile, at the diner*

Watson's POV

"Casey... Can I have a word with you, alone" i said, indicating for Ruby to leave us alone to talk. He nodded.

"Whats happened?" he asked, sounding worried. I forced a smile.

"It's your brother Heath. He's been arrested for suspected robbery of the fuel station outside of Summer Bay. Did you know anything about this?" i asked, tryin to sound serious. He gasped.

"No, not at all. I don't get why Heath would do that though!" he replied, looking confused. Honestly, i felt sorry for the kid. He had an alcoholic, abusive mother. Two criminal brothers and no father. He really had it bad. I nodded.

"Just thought i'd let you know" i said, before walking outside the small shop and sighing.

*Later, at Angelos*

Brax's POV

It was late, and i had just closed the restraunt when Sam and Brodie walked in. I smiled and walked up to them.

"Whats up mate" i said, before giving each of rhem a quick hi-5.

"Nothin much, ah. You know about Heath" Brodie starte to say, as if he was scare to tell me. I nodded. "Ah.. It wasn't him, i know who it was" i dropped the glass, that was in my hand.

"WHAT!" i screamed, looking at the both of them.

"Ah... It was.. Ahh... Us?" he winced. I gasped.

"YOU IDIOTS! AND NOW HEATH IS IN JAIL THANKS TO YOUS TWO FERALS" i scrwamed my lungs out, as i slowly walked towards them.

"Ah.. We gotta go!" said Sam quickly, a he dragged Brodie down the stairs and out of the surf club. They both junped into the V8 that was waiting for them.

"Here's ya money. Nice doin buisness with ya" said the driver, as he sped away. They both sighed with relief, the guy hadn't killed them.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Charlie's POV

I sat in my tiny office, head in hands. I don't think it was Heath who did the robbery but all evidence says it was. I needed to find a way to prove otherwise. Just then, Brax stormed into the room. He looked angry. I stood up immediately.

"Darryl, what can i do for you?" i asked, as polietly as i could.

"Ah.. Can we talk. Somewhere else" he asked, sounding nervous. I nodded and put down the papers that i was holding. We walked outside to his car.

"Yeah.. I heard from someone that you don't believe it was Heath" he said. I nodded.

"That's right" i answered, waiting for him to continue.

"Ah.. I kinda need your help" he said. I just stood there.

"What with exactly?" i asked. He sighed.

"I know it wasn't Heath. Sam and Brodie have told me it was them but i know it wasn't. They're getting paid by someone to say that." he said. I nodded.

"Right, so you want me to help you prove that it wasn't your brother" i said, kinda rudely. He nodded.

"I am just going to Follow up any leads and whoever it proves is who goes to jail" i said, pushing past him and back into my office. I kinda felt sorry for the poor bloke, he practicaly raised Casey and sometimes Heath. He ha no dad and his mother is never around. He had to get a job early, to pay for everything. I sighed. I wish i could of said yes but it's against the rules.

Brodie's POV

We were all down at the beach, mucking around. Except for Brax. He was working and he was really pissed at us. It was his brother getting put in jail after all. Then, that police woman came walking towards us. A few of us eolf wistles before she glared at them and walked past.

"What can i do for you officer?" i asked, smartly.

"I wanna see if any of you have tatoos on your lower back." She said. We all laughed.

"So you want us all to take our shirts off so you can check us out." i asked, really smartly this time. I was pushing it.

"Actually, i just wanna see the tatoos." she replied. I sighed and rurned around, as did everyone else. Only I had one.

"Alright Brodie, can you come back to the station with me?" she asked. I sighed and walked away with her.

We were almost there, when we walked past the diner. I saw the bloke from the car leaning up with the same tatoo i had. The officer saw this and headed in his direction.

"Evening officer, Brodie" he said, smiling.

"I was wondering if you could come down to the station with me" she said, and i laughed. He glared at me before starting to walk towards the station.

*at the station*

"You got two more?" asked Watson as The sargeant walked in with the two of us.

"Well first i only got Brodie, but as i walking past i saw the Hammer here, has the same tatoo" she replied. Watson laughed.

"This is good" she said, before leading us into a small interview room each.

Charlie and Watson sat down infront of me.

"So Brodie.. What were you doing from 9 to 12pm on Wednesday?" Charlie asked and i smiled.

"I was watching tv with Sam and a few mates" i replied. And it was the truth.

"So you know nothing about a petrol station robbery?" she asked. I nodded.

"I know who did it. But it wasnt me" i said, stating the truth.

"Yeahh, who was it?" she asked, leaning in to face me.

"It was Hammer Pirovic" i said, as i leant back more i my chair. The two officers stood up.

"Interview over" she said, as they both exited the room.

Hammer's POV

I sat in the chair, waiting for the officers to come in and interview me. I assumed it was about the robbery i did, a few days ago. The sargeant walked in, followed by the short haired one.

"So Hammer, we have foud evidence that all pushes to prove that you robbed a petrol station a few days ago. Is it true?" the sargeant asked and i shook my head.

"Okay, then where were you between 9 and 12pm last Wednesday?" she asked. I sighed.

"At the beach, with Brodie and all their mates actually" i said, hoping they would buy into my lie.

"Funny, he said that he was at home all night" she said, looking into my face. I sighed.

"Well, he's lying." i said, before they both walked out of the room. I laughed nervously. I think they caught me.

Charlie's POV

"What is it Charlie?" Watson asked, as soon as we closed the door.

"Ah..Its Darryl Braxton. I need to talk to him. I'll be back" i said, as i practically ran out the door.

*later on at Angelos*

"Darryl, we need to talk" i said, walkig upto the counter. He looked up at me.

"Is it about Heath" he asked.

"Kinda.. Its Brodie. Do you know where he was between 9 and 12pm on Wednesday?" i asked, in a rush.

"Yeah, i was at his place and we were all watching tv" he answered. I sighed i relief.

"What about Hammer Pirovic?" i asked, wondering what his answer would be.

"Uh... No idea. We were all at Brodes place" he answered. I smiled.

"I think we caught him. Can you come down to the station and tell them what you just told me!" i asked. He nodded and followed me out of the restraunt.

*later at the police station*

"Hammer pirovic, you are under arrest for the robbery at the petrol station. Anything you do say or do will we used as evidence and can be used against you" i said, he sighed and put his hands behind his back.

"Good job Charlie. If it wasn't for you we would have never caught him." said Watson. I smiled at her.

"Yeah, thanks for proving it wasn't my brother" said Brax. I smiled at him. I didn't expect him to say that.

"Mateee" said Brax, as he saw Heath walking out of the rooms.

"Heeey, thanks for getting me out" he said, as the two brothers shook hands.

"Don't thank me, it was all Charlie" he said, pointing in my direction. I smiled as Heath nodded at me, to say thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

APTER 5

Brax's POV

I was working at Angelos. The day was slow and boring. I had sent everyone home so it was just me and the few customers i had. Just then, Charlie walked in. She was in her police uniform that always made her look so hot.

"I came to pick up some pizzas for the office" she said. I smiled. It seemed like it was just an excuse.

"Sure, whatever makes you sleep easy" i said, before placing the pizzas on the counter. "That'll $46"

She smiled at me and handed me the money, before slowly walking out.

*Later on, at the beach*

"What's goin on with you and buckton?" asked Heath, as we walked out of the surf and stuck our boards in the wet sand.

"Uh... What do you mean?" i asked awkwardly. Hopefuly, he hadn't noticed my reaction to her walking in the same room as me, or the looks i give her, or how excited i get whenever someone just mentions her name.

"Just.. She really hates you" he said, laughing. I sighed.

"Yeah.. I wonder why!" i said, with strong sarcasm. He laughed.

"I know, but geez whenever use are in the same room, i can feel so much tension" he said. I smiled. He got the wrong idea. It wasn't hate tension.

"Yeahh, i noticed that too" i said, before i picked up my board and started to walk towards the car.

"bye" he said, annoyed that i just walk off in the middle of a conversation.

Ruby's POV

I was walking out of the surf club, when i noticed Brax walking bac towards his car.

"BRAXXXX!" i called out, before he swiftly turned to face me.

"Ruby, hey" he said, noticing who i was. I smiled.

"I wanna book the restraunt for a night. It's Charlie's birthday and i wanna surprise her" i said, excitedly. He laughed.

"Yeah sure, so... Im not aloud to mention anythig about it to ya mum" he said, smartly. I laughed and shook my head as we walked together towards his car.

"And tell your two brothers that they're invited!" i said, as i slowly walked apart from Brax. He nodded, chuckin his towel in the car and hopping in. I waved, as his car slowly webt out of sight.

*later on, at the diner*

"Bianca!" i said, she hadn't been listening to me the whole time. She suddenly looked up at me.

"Sorry.. What?" she said, finaly listening in to the conversation.

"Um.. You need to get Charlie to Angelos by 7" i repeated and she nodded.

"Sure, and if theres anything else you want me to do" she offered, but i shook my head.

"Nah, You just get her there. Brax has organized everythin at the restraunt, and me and Case have told everyone thats invited." i said, as i put my arm around my boyfriend. He smiled and nodded. Bianca sighed.

"We have to go now, before Bianca gets even more depressed!" said April, vrabbing her sisters arm and pulling her up.

"Okay, byeee" said Casey and Ruby in unison.

*Later that day at Charlie's house*

Charlie's POV

I heard a faint knock on the door. Jumping up, i slowly opened it. Bianca stood there, looking all depressed and lonely.

"Hey Bee" i said, as i welcomed my friend in.

"Hey, i was wondering.. If your doing anything tonight?" she asked. I thought about it and shook my head.

"Lets go for drinks. I really need the girl talk" she sighed, half excited. I smiled.

"Suree, where do ya wanna go?" i asked, waiting to hear Angelos.

"Uh, Angelos" she said, as if stating the obvious. I laughed.

"Sure" i said, as the both of us sat down. She smiled. I could tell she was upto something, i just didn't know what.

*6:45 at Charlie's house*

"Charliiieeee, you ready!" screamed Ruby, as she walked into my room. I sighed, looking down at my two choices. There was my blue strapless one, or my white one sleeved one.

"Which one?" i asked, undecided on what one to go with. Ruby picked up the blue one.

"Brax will love it" she stated before walking out of the room.

"The last thing i wanna do is impress him" i called back, as i walled into my bathroom to get changed.

Once i was in the dress, i checked my makeup and hair before walking out into the living room. I had my strapless, blue dress on with black stilettos and a black purse.

"Wow!" said Bianca, as she walked in the door and saw her friend standjng there. I turned to her an smiled.

"Not too bad yourself" i said, as she twirled for me.

"Okay, lets go" i said, pushing Bianca out the door.


End file.
